A portable terminal and other portable electronic devices having two housings which are connected to be able to open and close are known (for example, Patent Literature 1). Each housing is comprised of two case members connected by screws while sandwiching electronic parts. A plurality of screws are provided near the four corners of the housing or at other appropriate positions. In Patent Literature 1, in order to improve the housing strength, a sheet metal member is arranged at the back surface of a display module. Further, in order to achieve both increased thinness and secured strength, a mobile phone having housings formed by so-called insert molding is known. The housings of this mobile phone are comprised of resin members in which sheet metal members are embedded.
Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent Publication (A) No. 2005-192012